Wireless communication and battery recharge are fields within the oil industry which have become of particular importance, since the wells have become more intelligent and thus more reliant on electronics in that they are equipped with sensors etc.
Many attempts to develop communication between surface and downhole components in order to control and adjust the same have been made and this has become a particular focus area in recent years. However, the solution of having electronic control lines through the main barriers has, due to safety requirements, been abandoned. There is therefore a need of other solutions for controlling the completion components downhole.
Other solutions such as radio communication have experienced some challenges due to variations in the fluid inside or outside the production casing, and hence radio communication used for this purpose has not been commercially successful yet.